Wicked Hope
by chrissybear96
Summary: "What was it like? The first time you saw him?" Allison asked quietly. "It was like I was blind my whole life. There was nothing and then there was him. He gave me Hope." With her mothers past following her and her powers becoming stronger, Christina sees Beacon Hills as a much needed change. But will things get worse when she meets Derek Hale? Or will she finally have some peace?
1. Chapter 1

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, once, twice,three times. Sighing I looked forward trying to ignore it. Finally, it stopped, leaving me to focus on the road.  
I had no idea where i was heading.  
My mom had said that we needed this, a new start in a town far away from home, far away from any attachments. Even though I knew the real reason we left, she'd never say it out loud.  
He'd found her. We thought we had finally found a place where we could be safe, but he still found her.  
I never understood it, she's one of the most powerful witches I've ever known, but she's afraid of a human. Personally, i would have made his dick fall off, or given him some sort of terminal cancer, but that's just me.  
She won't even tell me why he's been looking for her. All I've heard are the rumors. He was a stalker from her high school days, he was madly in love with her, blah blah blah. I don't really care what happened, I just want to know why I'm running from someone I've never even met.  
My mom has some major issues. She can't commit to anything. Shes dated twenty guys in the last three years, some of them for a week, some of them for a month, but never longer than that. Every town we move to we open a shop where we sell herbs, oils, and crystals. She usually starts off good, keeps up with inventory and revenue, but around boyfriend number four she starts forgetting to count the number of sage bags by the register, or forgets to order some new lavender incents, and that's where i take over. I've basically been running my own bussiness since I was twelve.  
I'm not saying that I don't have issues too, because I do. I've only ever dated drug heads, which is one reason my mom made me start working full time at the herb shop. It's not that I look for potheads and drinkers, but when you smoke pot and drink you tend to be around other people who do it too. I can't really say that I've ever been serious about any of those relationships. They usually end after a month or too when the guy becomes attached, and then I just move on, like when you buy a new pair of shoes, you really like them at first but sooner or later they get boring and you throw them away. It sounds harsh, I know, but when you move around as much as I have you learn not to hold on to anything for too long.  
My mom made me see a psychiatrist two states ago, and he told me that I should try opening up with my mom and tell her how i feel about us moving around so much, but I just don't see the point, she barely talks to me anymore.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by a vibrating in my pocket. Sighing I finally gave in and answered it.  
"Hel-" "Finally she answers! It's just a few more miles up the road so stay behind me, and Don't even think about going to sleep when we get there because we've got to unpack and go to the new shop. All of our furniture is already there. I'll see you in thirty to Fourty five minutes. I love you." "I lo-" Click.  
I sighed and looked around. All I could see was forest. Dark, Wet, Creepy forest. It was perfect.

I'd been driving for thirty minutes when I finally found out where we were. It was dark and I almost missed the sign, but there it was, Beacon Hills. I'd never heard of it before, and I definitely didn't know anyone from here. A fresh start, Just what we needed. Maybe he won't find us this time.  
I followed my mom for another five minutes before we pulled up in front of a two-story house. It was made of brick and had windows that had to go from floor to ceiling. I had to admit, she did good this time. Our last place was a small apartment with hardly any breathing room.  
I hurriedly turned off the ignition to my baby, a black Dodge Challenger, and opened my door.  
I stood up stiffly, I'd been driving for nearly twenty-four hours. I walked over to my moms Ford Explorer and watched her get out. She didn't look a thing like me. Her hair was brown, mine was auburn. She's slim and bony, I'm thick and curvy. She has big hands and feet, I have small ones. We're nothing alike.  
"Well, what do you think? I tried to get us something bigger this time, and when i saw this I just had to have it. It was Cheap too." she said eagerly. "I Like it. Good job, mom." she smiled and kissed my forehead." Come on, Lets unpack." I nodded and turned back to car. I noticed a black Camaro parked across the street. "Nice car." I said quietly to myself. I Grabbed the first of many boxes and walked into my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

"You almost done?" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Yeah, just a couple more things and I'm good to go." I yelled back

I looked around my new bedroom and smiled to myself. My room was huge. My bed sat between two windows, which i had to get new curtains for because they were so tall, and it had my blue comforter and my stuffed dog, Hippo, on it.

I know that it's silly, a nineteen year old having a stuffed dog, but it's the only thing that my dad gave me before he left my mother at the hospital the night I was born. I like to think that he got me one so big because he wanted me to cuddle with it when I was lonely or scared, but I know he left it so that he could pretend that he cared. Prick. We were better off without him anyways.

My closet, which is huge, is now fully stocked with my clothes and shoes. I could have kissed my mom when I saw it. My mom had my walls painted blue with a grey accent wall where my bed is. Somehow she always manages to figure out where I'm going to put my bed before I even see my room. My books of shadows and all of my other private things were kept in a tub under my bed. Everything was exactly where it should be.

I looked out my window and noticed that the Camaro from earlier was still parked across the street. I tried to see if there was anyone inside of it, but the windows were too tinted. Sighing, I lit an incent, grabbed my cigarettes and walked downstairs to meet my mother.

She was waiting at the bottom, phone to her ear, and scotch in hand when I came down. She always looked the same when we moved into a new house. She would call my grandmother to tell her that we were settled and she would pour herself some scotch to celebrate a successful move. She motioned me to go outside and handed me the keys to her Ford. When I stepped out I could see the sun starting to come up. I'd been up for at least thirty-six hours and I was ready to get some sleep.

As I walked to the car I lit a cigarette and looked around. It wasn't a bad neighborhood. There were a lot of mini-vans so I could easily tell there were a few soccer moms around.

I've always wondered what it would be like to have a mom like that. One who stays home all day and cleans and takes you wherever you need to go, instead of making you work in an herb shop half your life. Oh well, can't change it now.

I looked over to where the Camaro had been, but it was gone. Maybe it was just some guy sleeping off a drunken night with one of the soccer moms. I took another pull from my cigarette and took a deep breath. I heard the sound of my moms footsteps and quickly put it out. I definitely didn't need to be lectured on how I was killing myself a little more with every puff i took.

I unlocked the doors and got behind the wheel. That's another thing with my mom, even though I drive just as much as she does when we move I'm always the one to drive to the shop. We never sleep after we get to a new place. We always make sure everything is in place, both at home and in the shop. It's routine. I backed out of the drive way and Followed the directions she gave me.

The town was pretty normal. The only place that really gave me the creeps was a dirt road, but I couldn't see where it led to. My mom attempted to make small talk, but she gave up when she realized I was too tired to converse.

When we pulled up to the shop I got out and glanced at my surroundings. There were a few other shops around and they were clearly owned by amatures. The windows all had signs that advertised sales for things you could get cheaper at the local walmart.

There was a small animal clinic down the street away from all the other buildings and i got a little excited. I love animals. I've always wanted a dog, a Doberman actually, but my mom says that they're no good. All they do is piss and shit on everything and then they get hit by a car. I think she sees them as an attachment and that's definitely no good.

When I walked up to the shop I could already see some of our merchandise in the window. My mom had come down here a month ago for about a week so she could find a house and a vacancy in town for the shop. It was set between a shop that had a large cross painted above the words " Hope is never far away". On the other side was a shop that had a Coffee cup painted on the window. Just what we needed, Christians and insomniacs. My mom unlocked the door to the shop and turned the light on. I looked around and noticed that everything was already in place.

"Mom, if everything already set why am I here?" I said yawning. "I need you to help me with a little project of mine," I gave her a confused look, "What I mean is, there are werewolves here, and I don't want them to be able to reach the stock room." she said bluntly. I nodded and walked over to where she was. She handed me a bag of Mountain Ash and I began to slowly walk around the stockroom. We didn't have anything against werewolves, we just couldnt afford to have them in the back where we kept certain herbs that could enhance their strength and speed. I've met fourteen werewolves since I've been sixteen, and they were all pretty cool. I even keep in touch with one of them, but I haven't seen him in two years. Maybe I can have him come here for a month or two, it's not like we don't have the room.

I heard the bell above the door jingle and I looked up to see a good looking boy walk in, but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was his eyes. They were glowing. He was definitely a werewolf. I finished walking the circle and went to stand behind the counter. "Can I help you?" I asked steadily. "Hi. I'm Scott. I was supposed to pick something up for my boss before I went to school." He said glancing around warily. I knew what was wrong with him. Witches have a strange scent to Supernatural people. It helps us Figure out what people are so that there are no surprises. "Well, we're not exactly open Scott." I Pointed to the sign on the window that clearly read closed. "I'm sorry, I'll jus-" he started before he was cut off by my mother. "Hi, you must be Scott. Deacon called me last week, just follow me towards the back and I'll get you everything he needed." She said walking to the back. I wondered if she knew he was a werewolf. He nodded to me and followed her. I watched curiously as he tried to step over the Mountain Ash. His body immediately tensed and he looked back at me. I raised my eyebrow at him and moved to make sure all the books on herbal medications were in alphabetical order. When I looked back up he was standing in the same place, but he was looking around as if he was confused. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Hi, my names Christina, and that powder on the floor is Mountain Ash. i assume you know what that is."I said as I Leaned against the wall beside him. He nodded, still looking confused. "You don't know what we are, do you?" He shook his head and glanced around nervously. I smiled at him "Don't worry, so long as you don't try to harm us we won't have to show you what we are." I said evenly. I saw him gulp before i turned around and got back to organizing. "Here you go. I'm so sorry about the Mountain Ash by the way, just a little security thing. I'm sure you understand." She said calmly. Scott stuttered his goodbye and grabbed the box from her hands.

"Well, I guess we can head home now. Get some much needed sleep, and then tomorrow we can officially open." she said grabbing my arm and leading me to the car. I was about to unlock it when she took the keys from me and got in. I was shocked to see her do this, but I was glad. I don't think I could have drove another five feet. I got in the passenger seat and watched my mother as she drove. She looked happy. Maybe this place really is just what we need.

I smiled to myself and looked at my window. As we drove by the animal clinic I saw the Black Camaro again, except this time there was a man leaning against it. I couldn't see his face, but he had a strong looking back. I looked away when i heard my mom asking if i was hungry. I shook my head and looked back to the Camaro, but the man was gone. I shook my head, maybe I was just seeing things. When we got back to the house I walked to the side and lit a Cigarette. I started when I was fourteen, Young I know. I inhaled deeply and looked at my neighbors house. It looked pretty normal, except there was a sheriffs patrol car parked outside it. Nice. Maybe I'll get arrested while I'm here. I giggled to myself at the thought. I was pulled out of my little world by the sound of an engine revving. When I looked towards the street i saw the Camaro again. Weird. Maybe he lives here. "Oh well." I murmured stomping out my smoke. I headed into the house and started up the stairs. I checked my moms room and she was already sleeping, covers pulled up to her chin and a soft snore coming from her. i smiled and walked into my room. I stripped down to my bra and Panties, not caring about my lack of curtains, and practically jumped into my bed. I closed my eyes and Dreamt of a Black Camaro.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up that night I had to move my body. I was stiff from sitting in a car, and my legs were cramping. I threw on some yoga pants and a tank top, grabbed by cigarettes, and walked downstairs.

My mom was still fast asleep so I left a note saying I was going for a walk and walked outside. The first thing I noticed when I walked out was that it was cold. Not freezing cold, but the kind of cold that comes around when its been raining. I probably should have grabbed a jacket, but I was already gone and I didn't want to wake my mom up.

I started down the driveway and turned by the sheriffs house. It was a nice place. I think Stiles' parents are divorced or something, because the place could definitely use a woman's touch.

After a block or two I decided to go into the forest. I always loved the woods. My grandpa used to say that I must be part animal, because I would stay in the woods behind his house for hours doing nothing. He even found me asleep under a tree once.

I miss my grandpa. I would love to be able to go see him, but with my moms whatever the hell he is following us everywhere we go, it's just not possible My grams usually visits us a few weeks after we move into a new place, but because his health is so bad my grandpa has to stay home.

I shook the thought of him out of my head and walked to the edge of the trees. I could see a little, but not much. The moon was out and it helped illuminate certain parts, but only where the trees were clear. I closed my eyes and whispered a little spell my mom taught me when I was little. When I opened my eyes I could see everything clearly. I walked around for a while, and decided to stop for a smoke. As I was lighting up I thought about Smokey the Bear. He'd probably be disappointed in me right now. I giggled to myself and turned around. That's when I hit it. I didn't remember being by anything hard, but I didn't know the territory. I felt the cherry of my cigarette singe my hand and cried out. After I backed up a few feet I looked up.

That's when I saw him. He was standing completely still, fists at his sides, and a glare on his face. I had never seen anything so beautiful, but I was severely pissed. This guy, who was in my personal bubble, just made me burn my hand, and he was looking at me like I had done something wrong.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I walked up to him. He was still glaring at me, but his eyes had turned red.

"You shouldn't be here, witch. This place isn't safe, especially not to someone who smells like you do." I saw his nostrils flare as he said the last part. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but I saw his jaw clench as I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I can take care of myself. Believe me when I say that a couple of werewolves are the least of my worries." I turned to continue forward, but he grabbed my arm. The asshole actually grabbed me. Before i could turn to yell at him he was flying into the boulder behind him. I quickly looked around to see what had done that. There was nothing there. It was me.

He jumped up quickly, full werewolf mode, and started to charge for me. I flung my hand out and his whole body froze. He made a face like he was in pain, and then he shifted back to human. I couldn't believe that I just did that. I could feel my body draining from using my powers. I grabbed my smokes and ran. It was five minutes before I released him.

I found a park across the street from the school, and I finally stopped. I knew my powers were getting stronger, but I had never hurt someone like that before. Michael, the werewolf I kept in touch with, told me once that it takes extreme pain to pull a werewolf out of his shift.

My head was pounding, and I felt sick. I don't use my powers for big things. I've only ever used them for small things: seeing in the dark, blowing colorful smoke out of my mouth, warming the water in my bath. Small things. I've never hurt anyone with my magic. I've hurt people with my hands, but never with my magic. To be honest, I was terrified. I've heard stories of witches who died because their powers were stronger than their will.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't cry. Not in public, not alone. It just wasn't me, but for some reason when the first tear fell I couldn't stop the rest.

I sat there sitting on a park bench not knowing where I was or how I was going to get home, and I cried. I cried because my powers were out of control. I cried because I had to hide what I was. Most of all, I cried for the pain that I caused a complete stranger. Yeah, he was a dick, but the amount of pain that I must have caused him to make him unshift, it wasn't right.

I don't know how long I sat there, but when I finally got up I realized that I had forgotten my phone at home. 'Great' I thought to myself. I started up a road that I thought was the right way and thought about the man I had hurt. I didn't know his name. He looked familiar, like I had passed him before in a store, but I couldn't place it. What I did know, however, was that he was absolutely the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His body, his face, his voice,everything, was perfect. I couldn't stop thinking about the way he glared at me, or the way his jaw clenched. He was so tense, maybe I should offer him some weed if I ever see him again.

I shook my head and stared ahead. Headlights were coming up the road so I hitched my thumb out and stopped. The car started to pass me, but it slammed on it's brakes. It was the Camaro. I stood there for a moment when the passenger door opened. I took a deep breath and walked over. When I looked inside I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the man, the one I had hurt.

I quickly backed up and started going in the other direction, but I heard his voice. It was softer this time, not friendly, but not so harsh. "I'm not going to hurt you."he said as he came around the front of the car. I stopped walking and took another breath. "Like you could." I said as I turned around. I walked back to the passenger side and got in. He closed the door behind me.

He didn't say anything. There was no music. It was dead silent, except for the soft purr of his engine. I glanced over at him. Goddess, He was gorgeous. I could see a small cut on his arm, but it was mostly healed. It was time to swallow my pride.

"Look, about earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't think I would hurt you." I said looking anywhere but at him.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have touched you." He said matter of factly.

"You got a name?" I asked quickly trying to change the subject. He glanced over at me before nodding.

"Derek, Derek Hale." He said blandly.

"Well, I'd say it was nice to meet you, but under the circumstances, I think its ok to forget that part. I'm Christina, Christina Oden." Maybe it was because I had hurt him, or maybe it had something to do with how looking at him made my nether regions clench, but I felt like i should be nice to this man. To Derek.

He glanced over at me I saw something flash in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. The rest of the ride was silent. When we pulled up I started to get out, but I looked over at Derek. He was so tense. I sighed and turned back to him. "Derek? I really am sorry." I said glancing up at him. "They're just getting harder to control." I whispered before I got out.

It didn't occur to me until after he had drove away that I hadn't told him where I lived. It also didn't occur to me until after I had gotten out of the shower later on that I had forgotten to ask him if he wanted any weed. Pity.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning as I was getting in my car, I noticed a box sitting on the hood. I picked it up curiously and opened it. It was a necklace. Nothing extravagent, but it was gorgeous. It had a silver chain and at the end of it was a collection of blue stones. They weren't dimonds, but they were similar. I looked around to see if there was a sign of anyone being there, but the streets were dead. Shrugging, I got in my car and headed to town.

When I got to the shop I was surprised to see my neighbor, Stiles, browsing the books we kept in the back. It wasn't really that he was looking at them, but that he seemed to be looking for something specific. I hurridly stashed my bag behind the counter and walked up to him.

"Hi, Stiles, can I help you with something?" I asked curiously. He gave me a strange look and I reminded myself that he didn't know who I was. My mom had shown me a picture of a couple of our neighbors so that I would know who to expect. I smiled at him. "I'm Christina, I just moved in next to you." I explained.

He seemed to relax a little and looked around for a second."Right, I was wondering who moved in. I, um, was actually looking for a book on something called a kanima. It's kind of reptile like, or so I've heard." he cut himself off after that and tried to act cassual.

"A Kanima... Hmm. I might have something at home about it."I said looking him up and down. I knew what a kanima was. It was someone who's body shifted into something terrifying. I'd never seen one, but my mother has. Maybe I can get my hands on my moms journal." You can just stop by tonight around seven. That's ussually when I head home." I informed him.

"Yeah, ok. Sure. Um, is it ok if I bring like two people with me? They're just really into the whole supernatural things, you know." He laughed the last part, and I could tell he was trying not to give to much away. I nodded at him and turned to leave, but he called me back.

"Um, I didn't really get a chance to welcome you to the neighborhood. So how about I bring a movie too. We can eat crappy popcorn and watch a romantic comedy." I could tell he wasn't asking because he thought I was hot. It was simply innocent, which is why I agreed. He left a few minutes after that, and I continued my day like I usually would in any other town.

When I got home that night I went to my moms room and looked for her journal. I had 'accidentaly' misplaced a couple of things, and my mom was at the shop looking for them, so I didnt have to worry about her finding me snooping around. When I finally found it I realized that there could be something in it about my father. I quickly shook the idea from my head. He didn't want me. He wasn't important anymore.

By the time I finally found a passage about the kanima that my mom had taken down, the doorbell was ringing. I could hear people arguing on the other side, Stiles mostly, but there were two more voices that sounded familiar.

When I opened the door I was met with Stiles, Scott, and most surprisingly Derek. Stiles rushed forward and hugged me, which was a little unexpectted, but I hugged back anyways.

"Howdy neighbor!" I heard him shout as he patted my shoulder. I laughed at him for that one. I had lived in the south before, not something I wish to do again.

"Hey Stiles." I laughed. I finally turned to Scott and Derek. They both looked a little upset. Scott looked like he was going to throw up, and Derek just looked pissed. "Scott, Derek." I greeted them both with a nod. Neither one of them said anything, but Scott gave me a nod, which kind of eased my nerves.

"Well, it looks like you've already met everyone, which is surprising, so I guess we can get to the point. I nodded my head and told them to follow me upstairs. When we got to my room I pulled my moms journal off my desk and sat on the floor.

"There's not much information on it, but my mom wrote something about it being controlled by someone. Kind of like it's possesed. There's not much to it really. I could probably posses one of you right now without even trying, so it could be anyone." I said normally, but when I looked up I Scott and Stiles were staring at me like I had a third eye.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

"Did you just say you could posses someone?" Scott asked looking down at me. I looked over at Derek, I'm not sure why, and all I got was an eye roll.

"Um, I, Uh.." I didn't know what to say. I knew Scott was a werewolf, but Stiles was human. I couldn't just blab about my powers. As it turns out, I didn't have to, because Derek did it for me.

"She's a witch, Dumbass. Why do you think she smells like that." He walked over to where we were all at, and I suddenly felt very small sitting on the ground. I stared up at him, and when our eyes met I saw his soften. It only lasted a second, but it gave me a little bit of peace. " What else does the book say?" He demanded.

"Just that in order to kill it you have to kill the person who controls it. I assume you don't know that part." Stile, whos mouth had been open since the witch part, shook his head. "Look, if you want to know some more can you please sit down somewhere. I dont like being at crotch level with three guys. It's kind of uncomfortable." Scott and Stiles sat on the floor beside me, and Derek sat on the bed infront of us. "Better. Now do you have any idea of who the kanima could be?" Stiles raised his hand like a boy in school and I laughed. "Yes, Stiles."

"Jackson! It's definitely Jackson. He's evil, and he just looks like the kind of guy who would go on a killing spree in the middle of the night." Scott smacked him in the back of the head before he looked at me.

"We don't know for sure that it's Jackson. He's just been acting weird lately, and Derek gave him the bite, but his bodies been leaking black blood. It's like he's immune to the bite or something." He glanced at Derek, and I saw his jaw clench.

"Could he be a witch?" I asked quickly. They all gave me a funny look this time. " When a witch is bitten by a werewolf, if it's not to mark them as a mate, then their body will reject the venom in the bite. It's like our bodies way of cleaning itself. The venom will pour out for days until the body is cleansed. I've seen it happen before. It's pretty gross." I glanced up at Derek. He looked confused.

"I don't think he's a witch." Scott said looking at Stiles."But what if he had sex with one. Could it work the same way?" He directed this to me.

"I'm not sure. My mom might know, but I can't ask her. She'd kill me if she knew I went through her journal. It's almost as secret as a Book of Shadows. Hold on." My grandmother had sent me a book last year and I felt like the answer might be in it. I crawled forward beside Derek and I couldn't help but notice the way his body stiffened. I bent forward a little and pulled the tub out from under my bed. I always put things in here that I didnt want other people to find, like my weed. I dragged the tub to where i had been sitting before and took the top off. Inside I had three book of shadows', two books my grandmother had given me in secrecy, and my weed, but I had it in an old metal lunch box, so maybe they wouldn't notice.

"Is there weed in there?" I heard Scott ask. Stiles immediatly leaned closer.

"Can I have some?" Stiles asked reaching into the tub.

"I'm not getting the Sheriffs son high." I said smacking his hand away. He gave me a pouty look and I rolled my eyes. I flipped through the book I had been looking for , but it didn't say anything about a witch passing her immunity to a human.

"I don't see anything," That earned me an angry sigh from Derek. " If you think you can do better, you guys can take both of these books with you." I said glaring at him. "That'd be great." Stiles said reaching for them. I handed them over greatfully and after ten minutes of them searching I grabbed my lunchbox out of the tub. "I'm gonna go outside for a minute."

I walked into my moms room and stepped out on her balcony. My head still kind of hurt from the night before, and I needed to relax. I opened the lunchbox and looked inside. I had about ten joints and another ounce of weed in case I couldn't find a new supplier right away. After making sure the sheriffs car was gone I took one of the joints out and lit it. I sighed contently. I hadnt smoked in almost a week. After the sixth or seventh hit I could feel my body tingling. I walked over the the edge of the balcony and looked up at the sky.

I used to look up as a kid and search for the gate to heaven. My grandpa told me heaven was the place you were happiest in your life, but I've never stayed in one place long enough to be happy. I think that's why I would look for it, to see if I had a chance. I never found anything.

I heard someone step onto the balcony and I turned around fast. It was Derek. He stood there for a second before he came and leaned on the post beside me. It was a small movement, but it was comforting. I held my joint out to him and he took it slowly. I raised my eyebrows at him and waited for him to take a hit. He never did. Instead he tossed the joint off of the balcony.

"What the hell!"I yelled. I looked over the edge of the balcony, but I couldn't see anything. "Why did you do that, asshole?"

"You shouldn't smoke that shit." he looked at me steadily.

"Well thanks, Doctor fucking Phil, for giving me that obvious piece of information. Last time I checked, you weren't my father, so don't tell me what I should and Shouldn't do." I said grabbing my lunchbox and heading into the house.

"I just want you to have a clear head. We need to figure out what's going on with this kanima." I heard him call out to me.

"We? There's no we. I don't have to do shit about this kanima. It's really not my problem." He gave me a glare. "That's it. Get out. Get the fuck out. ALL OF YOU!" I yelled the last part to make sure Scott and Stiles heard me.

I heard Scott and Stiles run down the stairs and the door slammed behind them. Derek hadn't moved.

"I said get out Derek." He took a step towards me. "I'm serious Derek. Don't make me hurt you again." He took another step, and another. What the fuck was he doing? He took one more step and he was right in my face. "Please, don't make me go through that ." I whispered. I felt his hand on my arm, and his breath on my face, and then it was gone. He was gone.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. What the hell was wrong with this place?


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since I kicked them out of my house, and I've been stoned every since. I've smoked all my joints and half of the bag I brought. It helped. Made me not think of , it made me not think of anything. After Derek left. I couldn't get him out of my head. How close he'd gotten, how he'd touched me, the way his breath hit my face. I wanted to forget about him. I really did, but I can't control my dreams. In fact, I felt like I couldn't control anything. My dreams, my powers, the people around me. Nothing. Maybe It's just this town. Ever since we moved here It's just gotten worse. I was walking around town the other night after I closed the shop, and this dog came out of no where and barked at me. I saw my hand shoot out and the next thing I knew the dog was being thrown against the wall of the coffee shop next to the shop. It only took something that small to make me lash out, and I don't even know how I did it.

I went home that night, and I tried to talk to my mom, but she told me that it was probably my menstrual cycle. Considering I'd had my period two weeks ago, I don't think that was it. I think she knows somethings up. I catch her looking at me sometimes, and it's like she's looking at something she's afraid of.

I sighed and closed my book of Shadows. I've been writing in it alot since I got here. I placed it back in my tub and shoved it under my bed. It was getting dark outside. My mom's first date is tonight. She said that he's really nice, and that she thinks it will go good. It was friday, and I knew that meant she wouldn't be coming home tonight. I would be alone, which was nothing new.

I walked downstairs and saw my mother drinking a glass of wine. She was wearing a black dress, and it was a little tight for a thirty-nine year old, but she looked good. I sat across from her, and poured myself a glass. It was our ritual. She'd get dressed and come down, pour herself a drink, and I'd follow.

"You look great mom. I really like that dress." and I did, I'd never wear it, but I liked it. She smiled at me and I could tell she was nervous. She looked so fragile. My mom's a very small person. completely opposite from me. She wears a size two in jeans, I wear a twelve. Her bodies always been small, even when she was pregnant with me.

I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. My mom quickly ran upstairs, i think so she could do a dramatic entrance. I sighed and opened the door.

"Hello. I'm Alan Deacon, and you must be Christina." I nodded my head. My mom was going on a date with the vet.

"Hey, She'll be down in a few minutes. Lets go sitdown. Do you want some wine?" He nodded and I poured him a glass as he sat down.

"So, you work at the animal Clinic, Right?" I asked trying to make some small talk.

"Yes, I do. Do you guys have any pets?" he asked taking a sip of his wine.

"No, but I've always wanted a Doberman." I said as I sat down across from him.

"Can I ask why?" He had leaned forward and looked genuinely interested.

"They're very protective. Especially if they're in a pack. They protect their own. Like wolves."

"Yes, like wolves." I felt like he had a deeper meaning to his words.

"Have you ever dealt with wolves before?" I asked leaning forward.

"Yes, I have. I've even seen one find its mate before." I was very interested in this for some reason.

"I thought they choose their mates. Try to find a strong mate, natural selection" For some reason this topic seemed important.

"Some people think that, but I think it's chosen for them. This wolf was an alpha, and for years it never shown any interest in a female. Then a new wolf appeared, and it was like she put a spell on him. They fought a lot, at first, but the alpha was still very attracted to the female. He became protective, and when another wolf would come to close, he was there. We all thought that the female had no interest in the alpha, but one day she walked right up to him, not afraid at all, and began to lick him. This is a very private thing to wolves. About a week after that they finally mated, and it was like they were one." he paused and glanced up at me, " It was a truly magical thing to witness."

"It's too bad things aren't like that for people. It'd be so much easier." I heard my mom walk in.

"Honey, try not to stay out too long tonight, I know where you're going, and I don't like the thought of you being alone at a bar. Just try to be careful." I nodded my head and shoed the two out. I had let it slip to our part-time worker, Boyd, that I was going to the local bar.

I quickly ran upstairs shaking the conversation I had just had out of my brain, and stepped into my closet.I pulled on one of my only dresses, it was black and it had long sleeves with slits in them. It reached my knees, which was about as much of my baby as I felt like showing off in a bar. I pulled on some ankle boots and a leather jacket to match. As I looked in the mirror I saw the necklace I had found on my car hanging off of it. I'd put it there the night after I'd fought with Derek for the second time. I grabbed it, my fake ID, Smokes, and my keys before I left.

When I got to the bar I was surprised to see that it was packed. All week there had been no one there, but I guess since it was a Friday all the town decided to come drink. I quickly got my hand stamped and sat down at the bar. A lot of people were here. Half of them didn't look old enough to drive, but they all had alcohol. I was on my third round of tequila when someone sat next to me. I've known a lot of low people, but this guy just topped all of them. He was wearing sagging jeans and a T-shirt that was way to big. He had dreads, which were pulled back into a ponytail, and he stank, like cheap cologne and beer.

"Hey baby, hows about I buy you another round of that tequila." His breath stank like cheap cigars. "Hows about no." I said turning my chair away from him. He quickly turned it back and got closer to me." Playin hard to get. I like that." I felt him slide his hand on my thigh as he leaned in even closer, "I like that alot." "Get your hands off of me." I warned him, but he just squeezed my thigh and laughed. " What cha' gonna do bout it?" he leaned in closer.

"Nothing, But I might." I turned quickly and saw Derek. I breathed a sigh of relief. He held his hand out to me and I started to take it, but the asshole yanked me back. "This your girl? Cuz' it didn't look that way a minute ago." He wrapped his hand around my thigh again. I looked back up at Derek and I saw his nostrils flare.

"Get your hands off of her." If I were the guy I would have done it, because the look Derek was giving him scared the shit out of me.

" I don't think she wants to go, do you baby?" He wrapped his arm around my waist, and It was all I could do not to blast him into the wall. I looked up at Derek and gave him a help me look. I stood up and tried to untangle the guy from me, but he tightened his hold on me. "See, she don't wanna go no where." I felt his hand pinch my ass.

I was about to slap him, but Derek grabbed him and threw him into a nearby table. The guy got up fast and started to come toward Derek, but Derek's right hook stopped him pretty fast. I saw the bouncer coming towards us with what must have been a local cop who stopped for a beer and I grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him out.

We ran out quickly, but the cop was still following us. I threw Derek the keys to my car and ran towards the shop. I saw him go in the direction of the small parking lot next to the bar and I made sure the cop stayed on my trail by yelling the chorus of 'Fuck the Cops'

After five minutes of us running really started to feel the tequila I had drank, and the cop seemed to be getting closer and closer. Where the hell was Derek?

After another five minutes I turned into an alley next to the shop. I crouched behind a dumpster and tried to catch my breath. I needed to stop smoking. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the cop was about ten feet away."Fuck!" I yelled as I started running again. He was getting closer and closer. I Looked back and saw that he was almost in arms reach, so I sped up as fast as I could. When I reached the end of the alley I saw Derek turn the corner. He stopped a few feet ahead of me and I jumped in the window. I felt the cop grab my foot before Derek sped off. "Goddess. All that over a bar fight?" I asked as I righted myself.

"Well, considering that the guy I hit is the cops son." he slowed down slightly as he said this.

"Oh. Thanks for that, by the way." I glanced up at him and I noticed that he hadn't shaved, which only added onto his sexiness. I was shocked to find myself thinking about how his stubble would feel between my legs.

"What were you doing there anyways?" his question pulled me out of the mental picture I was having.

"I was just going out for a drink." I answered quickly. I didn't want to say the real reason, which was that I was severely in need of sex. God, his arms looked really good in long sleeves. "Wait, What were you doing there?" he gave me a glance "Just trying to entertain myself." he said slowly.

"Right." He was lying. I could tell, but I didn't argue. I know I was supposed to be mad at him, but I don't think anyone could be mad at someone who was so incredibly sexy. God, those arms. "Excuse me?" Oh goddess, did I say that out loud. I quickly pulled myself up. "I didn't say anything." I tried to play it off, but I don't think he bought it. I hit the knob to turn my stereo on and put in a random cd. Crave You by Flight Facilities came through the speakers and I groaned.

"Something wrong?" he asked, but I could see the smirk on his face. I shook my head and Looked out my window. The moon was higher than it had been earlier.

We pulled up to my house five minutes later. I got out and walked to the door. Derek came behind me and handed me my keys and turned to leave. he was halfway down the walk way when I called him back. "Derek? You want to come in for a minute?" I called out. He stopped and stood there for a second before he turned around and walked back up. I left the door open and walked into the kitchen to pour me a glass of scotch. When I turned around Derek was sitting at the breakfast island we had. I poured another glass of scotch and sat it of him. He started to push it back to me, but I stopped him.

"Look, if you're going to stay here, then atleast get drunk with me. My moms going to be gone all night, and I really don't want to drink alone." I pushed the glass back toward him as I said this.

It was like he was having a debate about it in his head.

"Don't think about it. Just relax, Derek. There's no one else around. Just relax." I said it quietly, like it was a secret, and he grabbed the glass and swallowed all of the scotch before he grabbed the bottle and took a swig out of it too.

"Easy there, Don't hurt yourself." "It takes a lot to get me drunk." He informed me as he took another swig. I smiled and grabbed his hand. I led him upstairs to my room and opened one of the tubs I had in my closet. After a minute I pulled out a bottle of Whiskey michael had given me. He told me he wanted me to hold onto it so we could get drunk together, but I think this was a good excuse to open it.

"One hundred and forty proof." I said as I handed the bottle over to him. For the first time since I'd met him I actually saw Derek smile. He handed me the bottle of scotch and opened the whiskey. I watched his face scrunch up as he took a swig, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Bad?" I questioned. He shook his head and walked into my room. I tossed off my jacket and boots before I followed was sitting on my bed again, and I contemplated sitting in the chair across the room, but I plopped down next to sat there for a few minutes just drinking. Derek had already finished half his bottle, and I could tell he was getting buzzed.

"Derek, What were you really doing at the bar tonight?" He looked at me for a second before he took another swig of whiskey.

"I followed you." he said it like it was nothing. "Why?" He sighed and turned toward me. "I don't know, Christina. I just saw your car and I followed you. I'm glad I did it though. That guys lucky you pulled me out of there." I stared at him for a second. he followed me. What did that mean? I didn't know, and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

"Well ok then." I reached under my bed and pulled my luchbox out. "You're not going to throw this out the window if I light it are you?" I asked pulling a joint out. He looked at me for a second before he grabbed it out of my hand.

"Derek, I swear if you waste my weed one more time I'll throw YOU out the window." He laughed and reached into his pocket. I was surprised when he pulled out a light, but I was even more surprised when he lit the joint. He took a long pull off it and held it in for a long time before blowing it out of his nose. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. He took another hit off it and handed it to me. I took it, shocked.

"What? I was a teenager once." I laughed and took a few hits off it before handing it back.

We continued this for a few minutes, until Derek took a hit and pulled me toward him.

He leaned towards me and pressed his lips against mine. I felt his lips push mine open, before he pushed the smoke into my mouth. My heart was beating really fast, and I was very aware of the fact that he could hear it. I inhaled the smoke and leaned back. Derek's hand was still on the back of my neck, so our faces were still close as I blew out the smoke. I saw his eyes widen and I smiled. The smoke that I'd blown out was silver. I started laughing and couldn't stop. Pretty soon Derek started too.

My sides started hurting and I laid back on my bed. "I haven't laughed like that in years." I said holding my side. "From the looks of it you haven't either. " Derek's eyes shifted and I saw sadness in them. "I'm sorry, I shouldn-" "No, you're right. I haven't." I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Derek." I whispered. He placed his hand over mine, and turned his head towards me.

His hand moved from mine to my cheek, and he started leaning towards me. I could feel my body pulsing as I waited for him to go all the way. He hesitated, about an inch from my face, but I pulled him to me. His mouth was soft against mine, and I could tell he was trying to hold back, so I gave him a little encouragement.

I pushed my hands into his hair and pulled him closer to me. His hand went down to my waist and he pulled me ontop of him so I was straddling him. I Moaned and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. His hands moved to cup my ass, and I heard a growl erupt from his chest. I broke away from him and he moved his lips to my neck. I heard him growl again as he kissed his way up to my ear.

"His scent's still on you." He growled. I pulled back and looked in his eyes. There was something there, but I was too fucked up to know what it was. "So make it go away." I whispered as I pulled his mouth back to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek's mouth is absolutely the best thing I've ever felt on my body. His lips were trailing down my neck to wear my dress started and back up. I felt him tug on the zipper in the back and I moved to give him a better angle to remove it. He stood up and brought me with him. His hands went to my shoulders and he spun me around so that he was behing me before he started to unzip my dress. I felt the zipper going down slowly and his lips trailing behind it.

My heart was beating like a drum and I knew he could hear it. I wasn't scared or nervious. To be honest, I had no idea why my body was reacting like this. It was like my body was anxious, waiting around the corner to see if something would jump out. Derek's hands slid up to my shoulder and massaged them for a second before he slid my dress completely off. I turned around slowly and watched him. He was looking at me, Every single part of me.

"Derek? Are you o-" He cut me off with a kiss. It wasn't like the kisses before, this one was hungry. Primal. His hands cupped my ass as he lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him move and then the wall was behind me. This is so fucking hot. My mind suddenly went back to what Alan had said before, about the two mates, but my thoughts were cut short when I felt Derek's fingers slip inside my panties. I moaned as he began a steady rhythm, and it only made him go faster. I was so close, and I could feel his erection pressing into me. It was so perfect. That is, until I heard my mother call my name from down stairs. "Shit!" Derek let me go and threw me my dress.

I quickly pulled it on and was about to tell him to hide, but when I turned around he was gone. The only sign that he was ever here was an open whiskey bottle and the curtains blowing in the wind.

"Yeah!" I yelled to my mom. "Honey, come down here!" I sighed and stashed the liquor bottles under my bed before I walked downstairs. My mom was sitting on the couch and she reminded me of a sixteen year old girl who just got back from her first date.

"Oh, honey you look nice." her smile was continuous. "What are you doing home? I thought you would be staying the night with the doctor." I said as I sat beside her. "Oh, sweetie, He's not that kind of person. I was expecting him to drive me to his place, but he brought me home. Oh, he's such a good guy. We went a town over and had dinner at this little italian resteraunt, and then he took me to this play, which was beautiful, and then we went to get some desert and he took me home." Goddess, I don't think she even took a breath betweent sentences.

"So, I'm assuming that you had a nice night." I said sarcastically. She nodded and hugged me. " Oh, sweetie, this place is perfect." she whispered in my ear. "There's something else." she said as we broke apart. "He knows that we're witches."

"WHAT!" I stood up, nervous. If a human knew what we were, we'd have to leave. "It's ok. He was an advisor to one of the werewolf families here, until they were killed by hunters. I think their name was Gale or something." she trailed off . "Hale?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, that was it. Hale. Oh, it's just terrible what happened to that family." she said as she walked into the kitchen. I followed her" What happened to them?" "The son, Derek, was sleeping with a hunter, and she used him to get to his family. One day while the boy and his sister were at school the hunters came, and they locked the family in the basement and set fire to the house." Oh, Derek.

"Deaton told you all this on your first date?" I asked shocked. "Well, we've been having lunch together for about a week now. The poor guy was in deatons clinic and I was waiting for him to get done, and I overheard them mention something about a kanima. I asked him at lunch that day, and he told me everything." She smiled as she poured her a glass of soda. I nodded and walked outside.

I lit a smoke and thought of Derek. Now I knew why he was such an ass. Goddess, I can't beleive we almost had sex.I barely know him. I thought back to what my mom had said about Derek sleeping with a hunter, and I felt my hand clench. Why was I getting angry? I don't even know the guy. Ugh! I stomped out my smoke and headed back inside. My head was hurting, and my buzz was gone. I stripped off my clothes and took a shower before I passed out.

When I woke up the next morning I was instantly aware of two things: 1. I was extremely hungover 2. Derek was sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Hi." I could feel myself blushing as the memories from the night before rushed back to my brain."What are you doing here?" I asked him as I sat up. "I came here to tell you that what happened last night can't happen again." he said coldly. 'What did I do?' I asked myself.

"Can I ask Why?" I whispered shakily. I heard him sigh and walk closer to my bed. "Look, last night I wasn't myself. I would never have done those things with you if I was sober. It was a mistake, and it won't happen again." He said it like it was nothing, just a simple fact.

"Yeah, I was going to say the same thing." I stood up from my bed and walked past him. "You can take the window out." I said as I walked into my bathroom and slammed the door.

A mistake. That's all I was. To him, to my father. Maybe they were right. I couldn't breathe. I opened the bag under my sink and pulled out an unmarked pill bottle. It had one pill in it. I could end everything, stop being a mistake. All I had to do was swallow that one pill, but I couldn't. I never could.

I looked in the mirror at myself and I jumped. My eyes were glowing. My eyes had turned purple. "What the fuck?" I whispered as I stepped closer to the mirror. Just as I got to the mirror, they changed back to their normal green. Okay, I thought to myself, Maybe I'm just seeing things. I shook my head and sighed. I looked down at the pill in my hand and shut my eyes. I had gotten it when I turned sixteen. It was in a letter I had gotten that day.

My Dearest Christina,

You don't know who I am, but I know you. I know every little insignificant detail about you. Though you and your mother run from me, we all know that one day I will find you, and when I do you will have to make an important decision. Do you take the pill I've enclosed, or do you give it to your mother? It will, unfortunately, kill the taker, but seeing as though I feel bad for you, a poor child who has had no stability in her life, I've given it to you. It doesn't matter which one of you lives or dies, because I'd be happy with either one of you, but you should know, If you give it to your mother, you will have to take her place.

Until we meet, J

I'd never shown my mother the note. I didn't know what it had meant, but I kept the pill. I knew the letter was right. We couldn't run forever. He would find us one day, and I would give the pill to my mother. I already knew I would. I sighed and put the pill back in the bottle.

When I stepped into my bedroom, Derek was gone.

I wanted to hate Derek. I wanted to forget that he even existed, but I couldn't. All day at the shop I thought about him. He was an ass, but I felt like there was a reason he had said those things. My mind flashed back to what my mom had said about him dating a hunter. I'd dated a lot of low people, even a couple of people who had hit me, but never anyone who could even think about going that far.

My mom had left work early that day. Another date with the vet, so I was left to close the shop. I was locking up when I heard something behind me. I turned and looked, but there was nothing there. I heard it again, but it was in the alley beside the shop this time.

My curiosity got the best of me and I slowly started walking down the alley. 'Goddes, what the fuck am I doing?' I thought to myself as I sidestepped what looked like a dead rat. When I reached the end of the alley I stopped. It only led to the road behind the shop. I felt something, like a sting, on the back of my neck, and my body started going numb. I fell on my back a few seconds later, and I saw what had done it.

It was the Kanima, and it was coming for me.

AN: Sorry if this chapter kind of blew, but my dad had to have surgery and I've been taking care of him. Please Review. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

My current situation could not be any worse. I was laying paralyzed, in an alley, with a lizard whatever the fuck it was walking towards me. It was moving slow, like it was being cautious. I tried to make it hurt it, like I had done to Derek in the woods that night, but I couldn't focus on it. I heard the footsteps coming closer, but I couldn't even open my eyes. Someone's arms were around me suddenly, and I was being lifted.

I felt the person who had me sit me down on something, but I must have moved because I felt myself falling before everything went black.

"She's having a seizure!" Stiles yelled as he watched Christina's body jerking. Scott rushed over and turned her onto her side. "Is she epileptic?" he asked as he watched her move. "I don't know! I don't know if you know this, Scott, but the only time I ever got close to her was a few minutes before she kicked us out of her house." Stiles rushed .

"Call Derek. He'll know what to do." Scott threw Stiles his phone and tried to hold Christina still. A dark grey foam was starting to pour from her mouth, and her eyes, which had popped open when she started seizing, were rolled in the back of her head. "He's coming. Oh my God, What the hell is that?" he asked when he saw the foam.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled as he picked her up."What are you doing!?" Stiles asked as he ran after him. " We have to get her out of here. If the kanima comes back, I don't know if I can fight it off again." Scott rushed as he ran around the alley. He stopped in front of the herb shop she and her mother ran."Stiles, Look in her pocket for the keys. " her body was still seizing, but she was slowing down, and Scott could hear her heartbeat slowing too.

When they opened the door Scott rushed them to the back. "Stiles part the Mountain Ash." Stiles complied quickly and cleared off a table in the storage room to sit put her on. "Her heartbeats getting too slow. She's gonna die. We have to call her mom. She can heal her." Stiles nodded and grabbed her phone to call her mom, but he got her voicemail. "What about Deaton?" he asked. Scott called, but he didn't answer either.

"What the hell happened?" They heard Derek yell as he rushed in. Boyd and Erica were behind him, but they kept their distance. "I don't know! The kanima paralysed her and then she started having a seizure." Scott said as he watched Derek feel for her pulse. "Can you do like you did with Erika and squeeze the poison out?" Boyd called from his spot near the entrance of the storeroom.

"She's not a werewolf, it would kill her." Stiles answered. " Maybe it's like she said before, about witches when they get bit by a werewolf, maybe this is her body cleaning itself." He added. "No, it wouldn't be like , find a jar with Kava in it. It'll be in an oil." he yelled.

They all watched him. He was smoothing back her hair and holding onto her hand. Her body was seizing more violently now, and Derek looked like he had seen a ghost. Erika rushed forward and handed him the bottle of oil. They watched as Derek took the cork off and poured it into her mouth. At first nothing happened, but after a minute or two, her body stopped shaking, and her eyes shut. Erika felt for her pulse, and nodded at Derek to signal that it was normal.

Scott watched Derek as he wiped her face clean, and saw something. Derek cared about this girl.

They all waited for her to wake up. Boyd took to cleaning up the mess since he knew were to put everything, Erika and Stiles were browsing the shelves, and Scott and Derek were sitting in chairs on either side of the desk Christina was on.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Scott asked as he watched Derek smoothed her hair back for the fifth time. Derek just glared at him. "There is isn't there?" Scott sat up as he said this. "I thought she smelled a little lik-" Derek grabbed Scott and pulled him forward. "shut up. Now."He growled. Scott was about to reply, but Christina was moaned.

Goddess my head was killing me. I couldn't remember what happened, I think they must've put me in a car because I remember a lot of shaking, but that's all. I could feel someone touching me, and it was comforting. Maybe it was my mom. I opened my eyes a little, but I let out a moan when I saw all the light. "Christina?" I heard someone ask, "Are you ok now?" "Peachy kean." I Whispered."Can you turn the fucking lights off?" I said a little more loudly. I heard the switch click and I opened my eyes. I adjusted my eyes to the dark and saw that there were five people in the room with me. Stiles, Scott, Boyd, A girl I hadn't met before, and Derek. "What?" I asked when they continued staring at me.

"Well, I guess we were just wondering if you could tell us what the HELL just happened!" Stiles yelled. My head pounded at the volume of his voice and I flinched. "What are you talking about?" I asked as I sat all looked at me like I was crazy. "You had a seizure, and you had Grey foam coming out of your mouth." Boyd told me as he sat on the edge of the table I was on.

"What?" I was completely shocked. "Why would I have a seizure?"I looked at Derek and he gave me a look that told me he didn't know. "Was it your body cleaning the kanima's poison out of your system?" The girl asked me. She had her hand on Derek's arm, which kind of pissed me off. "Who is she again?" I asked looking at Derek. He shrugged her hand off his arm and moved to lean on the wall away from us. "Oh, sorry, I'm Erika. Derek's beta."She answered sticking her hand out to shake mine. I stood up and walked past her to the edge of the storeroom.

"All of you get out of here. I have to redraw the mountain ash." I whispered. They all stood there looking at me. "I don't know. Okay? My body shouldn't have done that. I wouldn't have cleansed the poison because it would have paralysed my cells."I said looking at them.

"Well, maybe we should ask your mom." Stiles suggested."No. She can't know about this." I said as I grabbed a handful of the ash. "Why?" he asked. "Look, somethings going on with me. I don't know what, but if I tell my mom she'll flip out and make me go see the elders." They gave me that look again. "What are the Elders?" Scott asked. I sighed.

"The Elders are a group of powerful male witches. They set the laws for us. If I were to go to them they would basically rip my mind apart trying to figure out what's going on." "Why would they do that? Couldn't they just run some tests?" Erika asked confused." It's not that simple. The elders are barbaric. They have no feelings, and so long as they don't kill me they aren't doing anything wrong. They would rape me if it meant getting the answers." I heard a growl and looked up at Derek. He looked extremely pissed, but he didn't say anything.

"Well what's been going on?" Boyd asked. I looked at them, Erika and Stiles were looking at me like they felt bad for me, and Scott and Derek looked mad.

"I thought I was just loosing control of my powers, but this morning I went into my bathroom and my eyes were glowing purple. I'm not sure what that means. I've never heard of anything like it, but it's scaring the shit out of me, and I would like to keep my mother out of it. Now get out of here, or I'm going to seal all of you in here." They all complied and moved to the front of the store. I sealed the storeroom and grabbed my bags before telling them to leave.

I was locking up when I heard someone clear their throat. "What?" I asked keeping my back to them. "Erika is going to stay with you tonight. I don't want you alone." It was Derek. I turned and leaned on the door of the shop. "And what makes you think I'll let her?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Because I'm asking you to. Look, I know you hate me right now, but I do want you safe. If the kanima comes at you tonight she can fight it off until I get there." He said before he turned to go.

"You're wrong, you know." He turned back and gave me a confused look."I don't hate you. I've been trying all day, but I can't. I think you were right though. It can't happen again, but I think we should at least try to be friends." I didn't look at him as I said it, I looked past him at Boyd and Erika who were leaned up against my car holding hands. "Okay." he said before he turned around and walked to him car.

I sighed and lit a cigarette while i walked to mine. "I've never been to a sleep over before." Erika told me as I drove towards my house. I glanced at her. She looked very young and fragile, I knew she could probably break my neck without even trying, but something about her reminded me of myself. "Well, I figured we could watch all of Channing Tatums movies and comment about how sexy he is." I heard her giggle and smiled to myself. Maybe Beacon Hills wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't added anything new, My house got flooded and I've just spent the last three days in Memphis. I'll try to post some more ASAP, but please reveiw so I can know if you're liking it.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since the kanima incident, and today's my birthday. I sighed and looked in the mirror. I had done my make-up and was wearing one of my few dresses. Birthdays weren't exactly a big deal in my house, but I always felt the need to dress a little bit more sophisticated than normal. I didn't look any older, and I knew that the twentieth year of a witches life was important. It marked two decades of life, which was a sort of coming of age. Like a sixteenth birthday. My mom wanted me to have a party, but because I didn't know anyone I had Stiles invite all the people he knew so my mom would think that I was trying.

I heard the doorbell ring and went down to answer it. It was probably just Stile's friend Lydia, or Erika. They were coming over to decorate and bring liquor. I opened the door and was immediatly tackled in a hug. My attacker withdrew in a matter of seconds and I smiles when I realized it was Michael. Me and Michael had been best friends for years, and he always tried to come on my birthday, but this year I hadn't talked to him in over a month so I thought he had forgotten. I rushed to give him another hug and laughed when he picked me up and spun me around.

"Oh my gosh!" I sqeaked. " You got big" I said laughing. "Well thanks for calling me fat." He said it seriously, but I could tell he was kidding from the crinkle in his eyes. The last time I had seen him he was a little on the skinny side and had long, untidey hair. Now he was a little more built than Derek, and had short messy black hair. He was hot. I smiled and led him to my bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind me. "What are you doing her? I thought you weren't coming." I said as I sat down on my bed. He plopped lazily beside me and put his arms behind his head as he lay back. "You really think I would miss your birthday?" He asked. I shook my head and lay back beside him. "How did you even know where to find me?" I asked glancing over at him. "Believe it or not, your mom told me. I called her last week and told her I wanted to surprise you and she said that was a great idea because she thought you weren't adjusting well here." I sighed as I listened to this. That's my mom for you. "I'm adjusting, I just don't know many people here. What does she expect? It's only been a month. I surprised she's adjusted so well. You know she's been dating a vet for almost two weeks now? I think he might actually make it to a month before she gets bored." I felt him shift and saw that he had turned onto his side. "You should give her more credit, you know. She's trying, which is more than we can say for you. Have you even hooked up with anyone?" He asked looking down on me.

I bit my lip and thought of Derek. We hadn't exactly hooked up, but we hadn't exactly not either. "It's complicated here. There's so much going on here already, and the people that I do talk to are usually so wrapped up in their own world they barely think about me." I closed my eyes and turned onto my side. "What could be more important than you?" He asked tickling my side. I giggled and slapped his hand. " There's a kamima, and hunters." I sighed and looked at him just in time to see him nod. We were quiet for a minute before I broke the silence. " They're scared. They won't admit it, but they are. The hunters are after their alpha, and he's not exactly the best at his position in the pack. He's new, and he keeps things from them, which only makes it harder for them. Don't get me wrong, he's an altogether good guy, but I don't think he sees how one secret can make such a drastic difference."

" Do you think I should talk to him? If I tell him how I know you, maybe he'll let me help train them while I'm here." He said as he moved his hand in a circle on my hip. " I don't think that's such a good idea. We haven;t exactly been on the best terms, and I don't want him to think I'm underestimating him." Michael gave me an odd look before he stood up and held his hand out to me. "Come on, take me to him." When he saw that I wasn't going to come willing he threw me over his shoulder and carried me down the stairs. I smacked his ass a couple of times, and shreiked when I felt him smack mine. Hard. He put me down when we reached his car, which was an audi RS5. "Michael, please. You'll only make things worse." I pleaded as he opened my door. I stood there for a minute before I sighed and got in. I gave him directions to the train station and felt myself grow queasy when we pulled up. "Relax. I'm not going to give him a lesson. If I'm going to be here for a while, I have to make sure the local alpha doesn't try to kill me." he said before getting out of the car.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Why was this such a big deal for me? Maybe it was because it was my birthday and I didn't want to have to pull them off eachother. Sighing, I stood from the passenger seat and walked towards the entrance of the train station. I had been here once before, when I had dropped Erika the night after the kanima incident. It was cold and creepy, and I didn't understand how Derek and the rest of them could live here.

As I walked in I saw Erika, Boyd, a boy I didn't know, and Derek standing near Michael. The Betas looked intersted in the strange Omega who randomly popped into their hideout, but Derek just looked annoyed. I leaned against a trail cart and found myself comparing Michael and Derek. Derek was tense, always expecting something bad, but Michael was always relaxed and laid back. Derek's chest and arms were strong from years of working out, and Michaels were built, but the kind of built that comes from working on roofs. Michaels jaw was relaxed whereas Derek's was clenched and beautifully defined. Michaels eyes were so full of light, and Derek's were... Looking right at me. I glanced away as quichly as I could, but I was sure it was obvious what I had been doing.

It was only moments later when Erika took notice of my presence. She ran to me and pulled me into a very tight hug, and I mean very tight. "Um, Erika? I can't feel my arms" Damn that girl was like a snake. She pulled back and smiled back at me before pulling me into a train cart, which I assumed was hers by the frilly clothes and decorations. "Happy Birthday!" I gave her a questioning look and she quickkly added " Michael, AKA Hottness, Told us that he was here because it was your birthday, and that he would be staying for a week or two if it was alright with Derek." She glanced back at Michael before turning back to me. "Is there something going on between you two?" She asked with something that wasn't exactly open curiousity. "No, there used to be, but we both kind of decided to end it. It was mostly just sex anyways." I looked over at him to see that he was grinning at me, andI couldn't help but grin back. We'd had some VERY good nights.

"He's so cute, do you think that maybe..." I cut her off quickly "Hell no. He's twenty six, and you're sixteen. Don't even think about it, or I'm pretty sure Derek will kill you before I get the chance." She pouted for a second, but she quickly got over it and moved to show me some new boots she had gotten.

My minded spaced a little bit and I found myself dozing a little bit. I hadn't been sleeping well the past couple of days and I Suddenly felt safe as sleep overtook me.

It was night, and I was in adark room. A man stood by the only window in the room, blocking out the light of the moon. My hands were sticky with something that I couldn't see and my arms were slightly around I saw the outline of a person lying naked on the floor, but I couldn't make out who it was, only that it was a woman by the outline of her breasts. Panic was racing through my veins as I tried to move. I lifted only a finger before the man turned towards me. " None of this had to happen, Christina. I only wanted a family, But both of you ran and ran and ran. Now it's time for you to STOP running" He yalled as he came towards me. I saw his hand transform into a claw before it slammed down onto my knees.

I heard myself scream as I sat up. I looked around and realised I was in the train station. Their was a blanket on me and five concerned faces scattered around the room. Tears clouded my vision as I stood up and ran out of the station. What was that? It had felt so real. So horribly real. My body gave out as I rounded the building, and it wasn't long before Michael was there with his arms around me whispering soothing words that meant nothing to me. Through my tears I looked at the people around me and found myself searching for one person. Derek. He was only a few feet behind Michael, making sure to keep his distance. There was no look of concern on his face, no pity, nothing. Just a blank expression with no feelings hidden beneath. I buried my face into Michael's neck and cried even harder.

My party was going to start in an hour, and I really wasn't ready for it. There would be a bunch of children who were invited by people I didn't know drinking and having a good time, when I couldn't even fake a smile to myself. Lydia had come over and made me change into some slutty skintight dress that I had objected to at first, but seeing that she wouldn't take no for an answer, I finnaly gave in. My hair was down and curled to perfection, and I knew that I looked great, but I just couldn't find it in myself to even pretend that I was happy. Michael had tried to make me tell him what had happened, but I couldn't. It was just all to real, and I couldn't shake the feeling that it was true.

I heard a knocking on my window and looked to see Derek, coming through without invitation. He came and stood behind me before slipping something onto my desk, but when I turned to look at him he was already gone. Sighing, I eyed the small box he had slipped onto my desk. I was expecting some form of jewelry as I opened it, but instead I found a note. Train Station 10 o'clock -D The clock on my desk read seven twenty, so I had two hours and fourty minutes to get there. I'm not sure how he did it, but Derek Hale had me grinning like a child as I walked downstairs, a watch in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

It was eight o'clock and the party had started. panic was coursing through my veins as I watched a couple of teenagers toss one of my moms ceremonial vases around like a football. Another group were smoking weed on my kitchen counter and throwing food at people as they passed by. Why had I let myself be talked into this? Lydia busied herself by walking around and making sure everyone had drinks and knew where the bathrooms were. I had seen Boyd getting cozy with some petite girl and reminded myself to spell my bedroom door shut. Erika was currently dancing with god know who, and wearing something I definitely wouldn't let my sixteen year old walk out of the house in.

'Goddess, I'm turning into my mother.' I thought to myself before grabbing the nearest alcoholic beverage and swigging it. Looking around for a familiar face, I saw Michael hugged up on some red-head, and shook my head before looking for another. The brunette, what was her name? Madison? It definitely ended in -son. She was leaning against the entryway of the living room, swirling a straw in her glass.

"Hi, Madison, right?" from the look she was giving me, it was not right. "Allison, actually. You're Christina right?" I nodded as I leaned next to her. Her gaze drifted to Scott, who was, of course, standing beside Stiles and a couple of girls had surrounded them. "Everything ok there?" I asked nodding in Scott's direction.

"It's complicated." She looked away, but I could see the longing in her eyes. "Life's only as complicated as you make it, Allison. Trust me, you'll be a lot happier over there, than over here. So go. Think of it as a birthday gift." She gave me a funny look before I added, " I've always been a sucker for movies about two people being perfect for each other. Now I'll get to see it in real life." I glanced back over to Scott and saw him looking at Allison. "Thank you, Christina, and Happy Birthday." She pulled me into a quick hug, which I found completely awkward, before she made her way to Scott.

"Christina Oden, when did you become a matchmaker?" Michael asked as he handed me a drink of what I was sure was whiskey. "Right after I got my degree in psychology." Smiling, I took a swig of the whiskey, sighing at the burn it left. "So, I've been thinking that me, and you, should go upstairs and smoke something green, and herbal." I shook my head and looked around. "I'm not taking no for an answer." He wiggled his eyebrows at me before throwing me onto his shoulder and taking me upstairs as a hundred horny teenagers hooted and whistled.

When we got to my room I opened the door and shrieked when Michael flipped me onto the bed. "You know I'm out of weed, right?" He laughed and pulled a bag out of his pocket before moving to my desk to roll one. Sighing, I sat up and walked over to him. "Maybe we shouldn't." This suggestion only made him roll his eyes as he continued rolling. "I'm serious, Michael. We're getting old, maybe it's time to grow up." This earned me a laugh as Michael finished rolling. He handed me the joint and a lighter before moving over to the bed.

"Go on, you know you want to." His mocking tone made me roll my eyes as I joined him on the bed. I checked the time on my watch, eight fifty. 'I have time' I thought as I lit the joint. I felt the smoke fill my lungs before I passed it on to Michael. He took a couple strong hits, which left him coughing, and me laughing, before he passed it back. "Always trying to be a show off." I shook my head as I took another hit. I thought back to Derek, and how it had been smoking with him. It wasn't fun, like it was with Michael, but Sexy. I felt myself smile as I took another hit and gave it to Michael, before standing up and going to my closet. Looking around for a few minutes I found a box, hidden from the rest, and brought it out.

"What's that?" Michael asked as he sat up on the bed. Smiling, I took the top off and handed it to him. He laughed as he pulled out a photo of him on my eighteenth birthday, his hair long and topped with a funnel. I pulled out another one and handed it to him. It was from my sixteenth birthday party, and Me and Michael stood there with a cheesy grin on our face, and our bodies pressed against each others. He kept looking, finding memory after memory, but I searched for one thing. The note my father had written to my mother before they had ever conceived me, before I split them apart. Michael looked at me, and the note in my hand before taking it. He read it to himself, which was fine by me. I already knew what it said.

My beautiful bride,

I can't wait to finally be able to hold you in my arms, and call you my wife. All these years, I couldn't have asked for anyone as perfect as you. You are the Love of my life, and Nothing, NOTHING, will EVER split us apart. I love you, with every piece of my soul. See you tomorrow. Your man, Wes.

Michael looked over at me. "where did you find this?" he asked as he put it back in the box. "I was snooping around a couple of years ago. She'd left it sitting on the kitchen table, next to an empty bottle of wine. I thought it was just a grocery list, or a bill, but I read it, and I couldn't give it back to her." My hands were gripping the sheets for dear life as I held back the tears. "If he loved her so much, and nothing could ever split them apart, Why did I? What was so wrong with me that he would leave her? Why were we so easy to cast aside?" I took a steady breath before standing up. "Goddamn it! What is wrong with me? Why do I have to ruin everything?" I screamed as I finished the last part and Kicked the door to my room.

"That's not true, Christina. You know that." He said, trying to calm me down.

"Oh, really. If it's so true, why did he leave the day I was born? Why does she look at me like a monster? I ruin everything, and you know it. I ruined you too, Michael. Look at you, Twenty six and still smoking weed, and still madly in love with me. Yeah, I know. I've always known. How could I not when you make it so unbelievably obvious? So here's some advice. Leave. Leave, and forget about me, because all I do is make things worse." I turned away from him and closed my eyes. What the hell did I just do? I hadn't meant to say that, it had popped out before I could stop it. The room was quiet, and Michael hadn't moved.

"Look at me." He said as he came to stand behind me. I shook my head, but he turned me around and lifted my chin to face him. " You do NOT ruin things, and you sure as hell haven't ruined me. Yeah, I'm in love with you. We've been best friends so long, one of us was bound to fall for the other, and I know you don't love me, but I don't care. Maybe I'll get over you, maybe I won't, but it's not your problem. It's mine. Just like whatever happened between your parents to make them split up is their problem, not yours. You had nothing to do with it. So stop blaming yourself for shit that isn't your problem." His tone raised at the end, and I saw a flash of anger in his eyes, before he placed a kiss on my forehead and walked downstairs.

He was right. It wasn't my fault. I smiled as I felt the burden lift off my shoulders. Glancing at my watch I saw that it was Nine fifteen, so i walked back downstairs in search of Michael.

When I Found him he was sitting on the couch with the redhead, but when I tapped him on the shoulder he excused himself and allowed me to pull him to the front porch. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just smiled and hugged him. After a minute, he hugged back and lifted me to his level before spinning me around. "Nice to have you back, Chris." He whispered in my ear before letting me go.


End file.
